life_is_strangefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kate Marsh
'Kate Beverly Marsh '- (ur. 12 września 1995r.) uczennica Akademii Blackwell i głęboko wierząca chrześcijanka. Wpada w kłopoty po udostępnieniu w sieci filmiku, na którym widać jak ostro imprezuje i całuje się z nieznajomymi osobami na imprezie klubu Vortex. Max pozostaje w dobrych stosunkach z Kate, i stara się wesprzeć przyjaciółkę w trudnych dla niej chwilach. Dziennik Oto co Max napisała o Kate w swoim dzienniku: ''Chyba od miesiąca nie widziałam Kate Marsh uśmiechniętej, lub śmiejącej się. Jest ona miła i słodka, chociaż uczniowie śmieją się z jej kampanii abstynencji. Ma gównianą rzeczywistość. Wiem, że jest ona zaangażowana w wiele akcji religijnych, ale nie powiem jej że mnie to nie obchodzi. Od kilku tygodni jest ona cicha i zamknięta w sobie. Wygląda jakby była w trybie zombie. Chciałabym jej pomóc, ale ledwo co mogę się powstrzymać. Zastanawiam się, czy to całe znęcanie się wyczerpuje ją... Widzę jak to będzie. Muszę ją zaprosić na herbatę lub jakiś film. '' ''Mimo, że jest już dorosła założę się, że niemożliwe jest obejrzenie z nią filmów 18+. '' Osobowość Kate jest miłą dziewczyną o gołębim sercu. Jest bardzo nieśmiała i nie lubi być w centrum uwagi. W szkole jest szykanowana ze względu na swoje konserwatywne poglądy w sprawach seksu i religii. Wpada w depresję, po opublikowaniu w internecie nagrania na którym widać jak zachowuje się w sposób całkowicie sprzeczny z jej zasadami wiary. Dziewczyna postrzega wyciek filmiku jako karę za swoje zachowanie. Inne informacje Kate Marsh urodziła się w bardzo konserwatywnej chrześcijańskiej rodzinie i jest mocno oddana swojej religii. Jej ojciec Richard pełni funkcję pastora, Kate ma też dwie młodsze siostry, jedna z nich nazywa się Lynn. Rozpoczęła naukę w Blackwell we wrześniu 2013 r. Nie pije alkoholu i bierze udział w kampanii antyalkoholowej na terenie szkoły. Jest uważana za jedną z najlepszych uczennic Blackwell – ma nieskazitelną opinię, wysoką średnią, udziela się charytatywnie i uczestniczy w różnorodnych religijnych grupach dyskusyjnych. Kate zaprzyjaźnia się z Max podczas jej pierwszego miesiąca pobytu w Blackwell, dziewczyny regularnie spotykają się by pogadać i wypić herbatę. Ma czarno-białego królika o imieniu Alice. Ciekawostki * Jej pokój w internacie ma numer 222. * Gdyby się przyjrzeć bliżej notatkom w jej notatniku w klasie na lekcji u Jeffersona na początku gry, można zobaczyć anioła, którego twarz jest pokryta krwią, drzewo z szubienicą oraz napisy "ODPAD" i "TAK BARDZO SAMOTNA". Wskazuje to w sposób pośredni na jej myśli samobójcze i w pewnym sensie uprzedza jej późniejszą próbę skoku z dachu internatu. * Jej ulubionym wersem w Biblii jest: Mt 11, 28 "Przyjdźcie do mnie wszyscy, którzy utrudzeni i obciążeni jesteście, a Ja was pokrzepię". * Zgodnie z Dziennikiem Max, Kate jest przeciwniczką pornografii. * Drugie imię Kate to Beverly. Może być to nawiązanie do postaci Beverly Marsh w serialu i powieści Stephena Kinga "To". * Jeśli gracz zrobił zdjęcie Davida Madsena gnębiącego Kate, będzie ono mogło być wykorzystane jako dowód przeciwko Davidowi Madsenowi podczas rozmowy w biurze dyrektora. * Zgodnie z kartą uczniowską Kate, ma ona średnią ocen 3,9 (na polskie szkolnictwo około 6). * Kate bierze udział w wielu kółkach religijnych i akcjach charytatywnych. * Królik Kate - "Alice", ma imię, które jest nawiazaniem do białego królika, który prowadził Alicję w filmie "Alicja w krainie czarów". * Według Max Kate lubi wstawać wczesnie rano. * Książka Kate autorstwa Ray Bradbury "October Country", którą Max ma jej oddać, składa się z serii opowiadań, które często zajmują się tematyką związaną ze śmiercią. * Jej znak zodiaku to Panna. * Kate jest jedną z tych osób, które uczestniczą w pogrzebie Chloe jeżeli gracz tak "zdecydował". * W pokoju Kate można znależć schowaną butelkę wina. Jest to o tyle dziwne, że Kate powiedziała Max że nie pije wina. Z drugiej strony podczas tej samej rozmowy Kate stwierdza że wie jak smakuje wino oraz że wypiła wino na imprezie "Vortex Club Party" w której brała udział. Potem nagle szybko stwierdza że przecież wypiła tylko "niewielką ilość". * Praca Kate z organizacją "Meals on Wheels" z którą jest związana, została zamieszczona na KBAY 7, lokalnej stacji informacyjnej Arcadia Bay zgodnie z jej szkolnymi aktami znajdującymi się w Blackwell Academy. * W epizodzie 4 podczas pobytu Kate w szpitalu, Max znajduje kwiaty od Taylor - żółte tulipany. Żółty tulipan symbolizuje nadzieję. Kolor żółty jest również kolorem przyjaźni. Kategoria:Postacie de:Kate Marsh en:Kate Marsh es:Kate Marsh fr:Kate Marsh pt-br:Kate Marsh ru:Кейт Марш Kategoria:Postacie Żeńskie Kategoria:Postacie z losem Zależnym od Decyzji